


Left

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Remus are all that's left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

"We're all that's left," Harry says, crawling into his bed one night and curling up close. It's not a good enough reason, and so Remus reaches for his wand on the nightstand and prepares to be kind, but firm.

"Lumos," he says, so Harry can see his face and see that he means it when he tells Harry not to do this again. But then he sees Sirius' angry loneliness in Lily's eyes, and James' mouth pressed into an unhappy line, and he forgets all about reasons and lectures. He pulls Harry close, and holds on to all that's left.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza and written for the 1001 Drabbles Challenge.


End file.
